


Wearing Something of [Hers] When [She’s] Away

by IfYouDontMeanIt



Series: Love Is... [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: California, F/F, One Shot, Purgatory, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouDontMeanIt/pseuds/IfYouDontMeanIt
Summary: Grabbing the fabric near the collar, Waverly hugged herself with the material, taking in the faint scent of vanilla-dipped donuts. She expected nothing less from Nicole’s own red plaid flannel—the very article of clothing she lied about to her girlfriend.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Love Is... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Wearing Something of [Hers] When [She’s] Away

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M to be safe near the end!
> 
> Happy(???) September y’all! Anyone else missing Wynonna  
> Earp right now? Same here. Just going to wait five-ever for 2021…Only rewatches, memes, and fan-fiction will hold us over.
> 
> You know what to do!

“But you’re okay?”

‘Yeah…Yeah, I’m fine…’

“The flowers are beautiful, by the way.”

‘I’m glad…you like them….’

“…Nicole?”

‘I know…I’m sorry, Waverly. I’m just very distracted right now.’

“No, it’s okay—Totally understandable. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

‘You’re the best…Happy birthday, Baby.’

“I love you…Two more weeks?”

‘Two more weeks.”

Waverly looked down at her phone as the dark screen of her iPhone gave way to her device’s wallpaper, the slim green banner indicating her call having vanished. With a sigh, she set it down on the small tabletop next to the front door, then swiftly entered the kitchen to finish trimming the carnations’ stems. A snip here, a snip there, fresh water, and a simple vase meant they were ready to be properly displayed in the Haught house. Waverly carried the flowers throughout the small building, contemplating—or rather, overthinking—where to put them. Ultimately she settled on the coffee table in the living room. When she placed the vase down, she almost shrieked as Calamity Jane’s tail brushed against its smooth surface and caused it to rock slightly. She moved it to the center of the table, happy with its placement; with the way bright colors complimented and lit up the room alongside the natural light shining in from the windows. 

Inhabiting an empty house free of most distractions, Waverly sat down and grabbed her laptop from where it sat by the flowers, determined to finish the chapter of the book she’s been working on for what seemed like ages. When that got too frustrated, she’d play with Calamity Jane, take shorts walks outside, or call up Wynonna or Jeremy. Whichever one or combination she felt like pursuing. 

She rotated between such activities a handful of times when a notification popped up on her screen. She opened the text and smiled, shaking her head in amusement as she typed out a response, trying her best to feign cluelessness. 

[Nicole]: I SWORE I packed my flannel. Looks like I ended up missing the fashion memo…  
[Nicole]: Attachment: 1 image 

It was a picture of Nicole in a black t-shirt and her cousin, Jason, wearing a gray plaid flannel shirt. Both of them sported semi-serious frowns in the spirit of Nicole’s version of silliness. In the background were her aunt and uncle, also in plaid flannel shirts, though different colors. Their attention wasn’t on the camera, but rather on the broken pieces of glass that littered their kitchen floor, amongst other things that Waverly couldn’t quite decipher on her screen. 

[Waverly]: I just checked your closet—it’s not in there. Will let you know when it turns up.  
[Waverly]: Writing the rest of this chapter is taking forever…Also nice collarbone. Very sexy. Love you xoxo. 

Waverly closed her text messages and looked towards the ceiling, giving her eyes another break, her fingertips invoking the timeless Command+S duo on her keyboard. She giggled to herself, remembering the message she fired off to Nicole. Grabbing the fabric near the collar, Waverly hugged herself with the material, taking in the faint scent of vanilla-dipped donuts. She expected nothing less from Nicole’s own red plaid flannel—the very article of clothing she lied about to her girlfriend. 

Well, not entirely. It’s true that the flannel wasn’t in the closet when Waverly responded; she was just wearing it when she sent her message. In fact, she’s been wearing it almost daily since Nicole left, making sure it stayed clean in her absence. 

A half-hearted meow interrupted her thoughts. Calamity Jane placed her furry-toed paws on the couch. With a little heave-ho energy, the feline popped up next to Waverly and rubbed its face against her arm. The woman closed her laptop and set it aside. 

“So, is this for food or for napping?” Waverly asked, testing the waters by grabbing the blanket from the other side of the couch. She lied down and placed the soft Item over her body, careful not to kick the cat. Calamity Jane snuggled against her stomach,, taking refuge in the warmth that surrounded them both. Before she knew it, Waverly succumbed to sleep whilst scratching behind the creature’s ears, none the wiser to the message that made her phone vibrate quietly  
on the small tabletop. 

[Nicole]: Love you, too. Always. 

*************

Less than two weeks—10 days tops. That’s how long Nicole was supposed to be in California. But when the earthquake struck the house on her eighth night, she couldn’t just leave them 48 hours later. Her aunt and uncle faced earthquakes—albeit smaller ones—tons of times before and know all the basic safety measures; though none have caused parts of the house to collapse, left cabinet doors spewed across the floor, broken, and scattered a bunch of other miscellaneous items very much out of place. Nicole considered them lucky compared to other buildings and families effected. 

“Good luck driving this forsaken truck,” Jason huffed, crossing his arms as he inspected the numerous dents on his vehicle from the driver’s side. “I’m going with Malcolm to the pop-up shelter; also, Mr. Grutsky handed over lead to Kayla—but he sends his regards; says thanks.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, closing the door and starting the truck, chuckling to herself at the sound the poor thing made. “Noted. And I’ve driven worse—you should see my girlfriend’s sister’s truck. I swear it was going to catch fire last month.”

With a nod to Jason, she drove away and mentally checked off her voluntary responsibilities for the day—or rather, her remaining time in the States this time around: assist with town evacuation, work with the non-profits to put together and distribute modest yet immediate relief packages, meet with that architect couple a few miles south, and help her aunt and uncle figure out all the supplies they need to rebuild. Nicole knew she had to stay and help the community; the place she called home after moving in all those years ago. The home that lagged behind the Canadian Rockies and wherever Waverly was. 

*************

“Got everything you need?”

“I think so.” Nicole double-checked the contents of her backpack. ‘Check, check, checker-roo,’ she thought. Jason hoisted her suitcase out of his parent’s trunk, grateful that they took the car instead of his truck. He placed his hands on his waist and made a small clicking sound with with mouth, sighing while looking around briefly. 

“Well, I guess it’s time you get the hell out of this place,” he joked. 

“It was great seeing you all, even through the circumstances,” Nicole said before letting out a reminiscent groan, “I’ll miss your mom’s grilled branzino and honey barbecued pulled pork! I’m almost positive Waverly would kick me out of my own house if I made either of those with her over.”

The cousins shared a laugh before she ambled towards the airport doors, waving Jason goodbye as her heart beat quickened at the fact that in a few hours, she’d be reunited with Waverly again. 

*************

The brunette worried the bottom of the flannel, gripping it gently between fighting fingers while standing in the area of the Calgary airport beyond the Canada Border Services Agency checkpoint. She didn’t know why the airport was so cold; she didn’t plan on standing in an invisible tundra while waiting for her girlfriend. But at least she had the flannel to keep her somewhat warm. She looked around at the different people going every which way; some assisted people with their belongings while others purchased small snacks or hugged arrivers and small children. It was simply a peaceful time in the airport. Waverly was too distracted by everything that she didn’t notice the redhead approach. Nicole stood there, gazing lovingly at Waverly, who looked adorably dressed. 

“You look a bit preoccupied. Lose something…or someone?” Waverly turned around to see her ginger goddess standing in front of her, the perfect dimpled smile flashing before her. “Hey, Cutie.”

Waverly extended her arms and pretty much slammed her body against the taller woman’s, initiating a hug more warm, welcoming, and wholesome than Nicole could ever imagine during the past month. Nicole was careful to not lose her footing as she bent down return the hug. Locking eyes with her girlfriend only caused the Waverly’s giddiness to heighten. 

“Ohhh, it’s really you!” Waverly cheered, causing Nicole’s smile to grow wider. 

“Red hair, great eyebrows, and a competitive love-hate relationship with your sister? Then yes, it really is me. Plus, I have two passports to prove it.” Nicole leaned in to place a kiss to Waverly’s soft lips, the cool minty feeling making her own lips tingle in delight. She ran her hands slowly down Waverly’s upper arms, letting her hands knead the soft fabric. If only they weren’t in public and Waverly didn’t pull away sooner…The Earp girl grabbed Nicole’s hand in her own, leading her towards the exit. 

“C’mon, lets get you home, okay? I think Calamity misses you!”

Nicole scoffed readily. “As if!”

*************

The rest of their evening went smoothly without any hiccups; Nicole spent an hour or so unpacking and doing laundry while Waverly spent some more time with Calamity Jane and fixing up dinner. It was a simple meal she had put together: ziti with marinara, loads of vegetables, and that Beyond Meat stuff she swore Nicole liked—or at least was getting used to. Other than the feline, it was just the two of them enjoying each others’ company as they updated one another on the happenings of the past month, including Jeremy and Wynonna almost setting the former’s lab on fire, and Nicole’s almost-trip to the hospital from an almost-car accident prompted by an aftershock. 

“Let me do the dishes,” Nicole insisted after they finished eating and their conversation died down a bit, “you did all the work while I schlepped around dirty clothing.”Waverly declined her offer, stating that she deserved a break from her busy, unexpected month away from Purgatory. Nicole only nodded before going to relax on the couch, surprised when Calamity Jane approached her. But alas, their interaction was short-lived: Calamity Jane merely nipped at her owner’s ankle and ran away. Maybe she was testing to see if Nicole really was back home, thus ruining the relative peace she had acclimated to. Nicole jumped slightly and bent down to inspect the (mostly) invisible damage.

“What the f—You’re lucky Waverly likes you so much.” She eyed the furry creature as it sat near the front door grooming itself. Roughly half an hour passed and Nicole became oddly restless; she was exhausted from her trip and the typical lethargy that flying has on some people, yet felt energized being back in Waverly’s presence after her ‘Haught House Hiatus.’ Rolling off the couch quite lazily, she made her way into the kitchen just as Waverly finished washing the dishes. The poor woman was trying so hard to put their wine glasses in the top cabinet above the counter opposite the fridge and mumbled how silly it was for them to be so out of reach.

“Here, let me help you.” Nicole offered, carefully taking the drink ware from Waverly with one hand, her other resting on Waverly’s back. She smiled whilst putting them away, fully aware of those sweet brown eyes tracking her from below. She closed the cabinet and turned her head. “All good?”

“What’re you all smiley about?” Waverly asked coyly. Nicole didn’t respond—verbally, that is. Instead, she positioned herself behind Waverly and pulled her close, plopping a gentle kiss atop her head, inhaling the subtle scent of tea tree oil and lemon from Waverly’s shampoo bar. Fingertips traced random shapes along Waverly’s hips and moved upwards against smooth skin underneath the flannel, just to come back down. Up and down. Slowly, again and again.

“Baby,” Nicole breathlessly whispered, a muted chuckle escaping her lips against Waverly’s temple, “I should’ve known you kept my flannel…Which, by the way, you look exceptionally breathtaking in. Took it out of my bag last minute, eh?”

“It’s not my fault it’s so comfortable! It’s almost like feeling your arms around me…Almost.” Waverly brought Nicole’s hands up to her lips and kissed gently yet flirtatiously. She set the dish rag aside and turned in Nicole’s arms, allowing the redhead to nuzzle the crook of her neck, peppering kisses around the area. She looked into Waverly’s eyes, never tiring of the heart-eyes exchange they shared whenever they were together, before backing up slightly and lowering her gaze to admire the woman in front of her. She grabbed her hands and took a deep breath in, swallowing the small lump that formed in her throat. 

‘Shit…’ Nicole thought, raising her eyebrows. “What a thief; I’m sorry I let you get away with it.” 

Sorry…Yeah right!

“Hm,” Waverly began, remembering whose house they were(n’t) in, “are you sorry that we’re alone in the house…With me wearing your lovely flannel…With nothing else underneath?”

Hands dropped and grabbed the hem of the flannel. Nicole leisurely tugged at the material, bringing Waverly close once more to the point where she could almost feel the small peaks of Waverly’s nipples graze against her through the flannel. 

“Oh, no, not that…” Nicole trailed off in a hushed tone against soft lips. Waverly moved her hands to cup Nicole’s face, pulling away briefly to readjust their kiss. With arms now securely around her girlfriend’s waist, Nicole lifted the brunette and placed her on the counter, her hand behind the younger woman’s head so she wouldn’t knock it against another cabinet. Dampened moans escaped from both parties as hands worked to undo buttons standing between the taller woman and soft skin. She reached inside the garment—one hand palming Waverly’s chest, the other snaking around her waist for a second time.

Waverly pushed Nicole’s arms away in a heated flurry to tug her blue knitted sweatshirt upward. Nicole helped herself to expedite the process, leaving her in a simple black bra and black jeans to match. Nicole swooped in again, kissing Waverly more intensely as if her life depended on it. 

“Sweetie…” Waverly groaned, feeding off her girlfriend’s increased handiness and dominant nature, keeping her close by her belt she worked to undue. As the flannel slid off her shoulders, a low growl left Nicole’s mouth, clearly hungry for more. “I—“

“You wore my flannel when I was away—” 

“Ah! Oh jeez, Nicole—”

“But now that I’m home…”

And home she was—with Waverly, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Stay tuned :)


End file.
